


胆小鬼

by Seal_02



Category: RPF - Fandom, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:49:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29950239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seal_02/pseuds/Seal_02
Relationships: Min Yoongi | Suga/Park Jimin
Kudos: 1





	胆小鬼

25HE

闵玧其到达寝室时大家已经都在收拾行李了，下铺的高个男生微笑着露出酒窝和他握手，对铺的那位打了招呼还送了几根棒棒糖。互相简单地介绍，闵玧其拿了抹布擦桌椅，屋门大敞着让走廊的风灌进来。  
“我回来啦。”闵玧其抬头望向门口，见一个男孩拎着塑料袋笑眯眯的，冰镇饮料还穿着在冰箱里的“仙气”。金南俊把自己整得汗津津，拿了一瓶水贴在后颈，金硕珍开玩笑地说整理鞋柜是件体力活儿。  
刚进门的男生拿出一瓶水分给他，闵玧其说了谢谢，视线交错，不小心触到了手背，男孩说闵玧其的名字很好听，说自己叫朴智旻。  
指尖传达嫩滑的信号，拧开瓶盖发觉自己渴了太久，矿泉水里渗入一丝丝甜味。自己的对铺拉开旅行箱，里面弹出了一只一米多高的玩偶，下铺的猛男都放下了手里的事情围过去玩。  
谁不喜欢小可爱呢？

下铺的两位都比自己高了半个脑袋，但全寝集体出动的时候反而是他和对铺的穿搭最撑场面。闵玧其习惯了一身黑，熬夜后还要戴帽子和口罩，朴智旻的柜子则是被各式各样的服装填充得满满当当，有时关个柜门还要他用自己的小身板推，但他也能把oversize穿出两米八的气场，走路带风carry整座食堂。  
但他们都喜欢称呼朴智旻为朴咪咪，因为他们寝的吉祥物私下喜欢黏着他们。金硕珍也是个爱玩的，军训期间晒得不行了也要抱着朴智旻一起热，但是他自身体温低很快又撒手，再抱一块小煤炭自己真的会中暑。朴智旻也经常黏着金南俊，赖在下铺的腿上玩游戏，对方倒也不赶人，像逗小动物那样一边看书一边揉肚子，金硕珍输了游戏就过去捣乱，经常三个人挤到一起。  
闵玧其觉得朴咪咪有些怕他，可能因为自己真的不怎么和他们开玩笑，也不经常笑，在床上看个电影被吵到提醒他们一下，寝室很快就会变得非常安静。他能听到金硕珍小声嘀咕着让小咪给自己撒个娇认错，然后对方小小声说自己不会，金南俊说就像偶像剧里那样演的，女主角做错事了给男朋友道歉的语气。  
明明是他们想看，闵玧其撇嘴却忍不住期待。  
他们把闵玧其当宝供着，和吉祥物不是一种对待方法，因为他没早课的时候帮忙带早饭，其他三个经常没带钥匙的时候在门口蹲成一排等自己开门，衣服破了还可以提供针线，作业有问题还能帮忙解答，简直全能保姆，呸，舍友。  
底下又是悉悉索索的一小会儿，然后他的床帘被掀起一个一个角，“玧其啊，骚瑞~”先是寝室里的大孩子扒着床沿，闵玧其被金硕珍的语气惊到。  
然后一米八几的金大熊也露出脑袋，闵玧其感觉到自己身体僵直了。  
“玧其哥对不起哦~”明明是一样的句子，朴智旻说出来却有让人脸红的冲动。  
“……我没生气，你们不用道歉。”闵玧其单手撑着脑袋，对着三双倒映着自己的眼睛还是没忍住笑，然后他所处的神坛就以每秒一百米的速度坍塌了。  
“原来我们玧其这么可爱！”没有威信的舍长海豹鼓掌，下铺也适时地“哦豁”一声，他看到露出半张脸的小咪眼里有光，像是发现了新大陆一般的欣喜。  
“太夸张了你们……”

朴智旻用的东西都有淡淡的香气，金硕珍有时候也借他的玩偶垫着腰打游戏。金南俊有次参加完社团活动还被女生问是不是有女朋友，他前一天把外套借给朴智旻出去拿外卖了。  
很巧的是寝室里的人都喜欢香水，当朴智旻打开书桌边的柜子他们才被庞大的数量吓到。金南俊用的男香偏刚烈，当然也不乏沉稳理性，闵玧其的香水很有复古格调，金硕珍则偏爱一瓶子温柔中性，还是他们的小咪最清新。  
闵玧其对气味还是敏感的，他能从路过的咪咪身上嗅出沐浴露和衣物的区别，他更喜欢小孩似的的奶香。  
他们一直认为课程的安排有点毛病，周三的大课间要绕过三分之一个学校去上课，学生们来来往往挤作一团上下楼梯，闵玧其总是本能地在干燥浑浊的空气里寻找干净的空间，靠近走在前面的朴智旻。  
身后突然传来一股力量，金南俊和金硕珍往前贴了贴，闵玧其伸手撑住墙把拐角的朴智旻护住。楼下应该是被另一个出口的学生堵住了，封闭的楼道里挤满了人。  
闵玧其看着眼前白皙的后颈，朴智旻今天穿了牛仔外套，颈椎的小痣很显眼。稍稍偏过头，还能看到他耳朵边的细小绒毛，漂亮的颈线和锁骨。  
不是故意的，闵玧其收回视线想盯着自己的鞋尖，但他们的距离太近，只能瞧见宽大外套下不明显的弧度。好翘……等一下…你在想什么啊。  
朴智旻回头见舍友的脸有些红，犹豫了一下还是把手贴上去帮忙降温。“是缺氧了吗？”  
闵玧其闷闷地“嗯”一声，低下头嗅嗅，朴智旻的手腕上有一丝沁甜的香。  
人流终于疏散完毕，一群人快步穿过校园中心的湖，闵玧其听着朴智旻皮鞋后跟亲吻地面的清脆声音，一点儿都没有初高中班主任蹬着高跟鞋巡逻时的恐惧，反而觉得心里被猫挠了一爪子，蠢蠢欲动，他却不明白它要动什么。

万圣节是西方的节日，但同学们还是找着机会相约团建，凑了几组人要去玩密室逃脱。寝室是按照座号排的，727还是分到一组里，朴智旻不情不愿地被拖来参加，因为不想承认自己怕鬼。男生的自尊心有时候就体现在一些奇奇怪怪的地方。  
鬼节就是要玩恐怖主题，另外两组抽到鬼校和神秘仓库的很快开始看热闹，看闵玧其他们选到了冥婚主题的密室都为他们加油。朴智旻抓紧了袖子收在口袋里，一反常态地不肯走在第一个，闵玧其见金南俊也拼命摇头不肯走就让他殿后，只好自己走在前面。四个人像开火车那样一人搭着前面一人的肩膀，闵玧其察觉朴智旻还是有些抖，索性让他牵着自己走。  
他们很快遇到第一个关卡，金硕珍拉着金南俊翻找线索，金南俊干脆把眼镜摘下来就拉着他的衣角走路。背景音乐由传统乐器演奏更瘆得慌，朴智旻眯着眼看墙上的画，一个衣着朴素的年轻女人坐在石凳上微笑。他后退几步到闵玧其身边，轻轻说一句“牵手……”，自己的手就被握住了。  
他们通过了前厅来到花园，刚要迈进院里NPC就出现了，耳边不出意外地开始回荡女人的哭泣声，从游廊另一头出现的NPC朝他们快速飞过来，朴智旻吓得喊不出声音，被闵玧其抱住低下脑袋。金南俊没看清NPC就感觉脸上多了冰冷的触感没忍住骂了一声“艹”，金硕珍在他身后倒是只看到女鬼离去的背影。  
“还好吗？”闵玧其揉了揉胸前的脑袋轻声安慰，“没事了，鬼已经走了。”被抱得更紧了。他听到低低的咽呜，从口袋掏出纸巾给怀里的人。  
“我没哭…嗯…”  
眼神示意金硕珍带金南俊先往前走，闵玧其让人抬起头来，借着昏暗的灯光看到小咪抿着嘴唇，眼睛里湿漉漉的。“擦擦吧，我知道你是生理性眼泪哦，不是害怕。”  
“嗯……我没哭。”朴智旻把眼泪擦干，跟闵玧其很认真地说自己不害怕。  
闵玧其只觉得小咪倔强的样子也很可爱，猛男都喜欢的可爱。  
他们又通过了主屋，发现了隐藏的密室，最后发现那是个悲伤的爱情故事。朴智旻咬牙不肯再掉眼泪就真的没有再哭，只是憋红的眼眶看起来更可怜了。金南俊感慨这故事真好，金硕珍说没和NPC正面对决有些遗憾，然后接受到鄙夷的视线。

回到学校已经快过宵禁时间，四个人分两批洗了澡，很快就各自上床准备休息。朴智旻还是懵懵的状态，隔壁卫生间里的金硕珍也放慢了速度等他。他们洗完衣服回来正好遇到同班同学，便聊着一起回了寝室。  
听了一路校园传闻的朴智旻更慌了，躺在被窝里一闭上眼就是穿着校服的NPC狰狞的面孔。玩具熊也无法给他安全感了，卑微小朴在线崩溃。  
金南俊上了床后关了灯，厚重的床帘挡得严严实实，朴智旻不知道他们睡了没有，只好尽量不翻身睁着眼睛等大脑自己累了。  
在越安静的环境下声音就能听得越仔细，风从门缝里挤进来的声音此时都被耳朵刻意放大了数倍，下铺平稳的呼吸声也混合着不知名的响动，朴智旻的小心脏扑腾着想要变成白鸽，最后还是起身下了床。  
朴智旻小声喊了金硕珍和金南俊，没有听到回复，金南俊甚至开始打幸福的小呼噜。他又轻轻叫了闵玧其，听到些许声音，于是轻轻敲了敲他的床沿。  
闵玧其在两首歌切换的中途听到朴智旻，拉开窗帘就看到小咪求救的眼神。挪了挪位子让人上来，朴智旻第一次到他玧其哥的地盘来还有点紧张。  
两人几乎是用气音交流，闵玧其把被子拉开，又把枕头朝中间移，贴着墙躺下，小咪也钻进被窝面朝自己。  
“睡不着？”闵玧其的胳膊还露在外面，床帘里黑漆漆的，朴智旻却感到安心。  
“刚才又听到鬼故事了。”  
“小熊不保护你了？”朴智旻的脸颊飘了红晕。他说过自己的小熊战士是地表最强。  
“妖怪太厉害了，小熊打不过……”  
闵玧其无声地笑，把朴智旻拉进来一点，“小心别掉下去。”  
被窝里暖烘烘的，还有闵玧其特有的好闻气味，朴智旻只觉得腰上一热就被圈住往里带了带，心也开始沸腾。  
所以这就是为什么相爱的人就要一起睡的原因吗？可他们不是相爱的关系。  
第二天金硕珍看到朴智旻从闵玧其床上下来表示震惊，“我没听见你叫我啊！什么时候叫我的？”  
“就关灯之后一会儿啊……”  
“哦，那我应该在打游戏。”金硕珍又戏精似的指着朴智旻说你身上有别的野男人的味道了，于是玩具熊从床上被丢到他脸上。  
“上啊熊熊，压住他！”

和其他寝室一样，他们也会偷偷买了啤酒坐成一圈聊感情。朴智旻很安静地听着下铺聊自己的感情史，那些曾经出现过的女主角在脑海里模模糊糊的没有画面。他们说闵玧其这么适合恋爱的男人肯定也有故事，纷纷竖起耳朵要听。闵玧其摇头，仰起脸喝酒神情里都是安逸，他说自己没兴趣，于是二金又哄着朴智旻开口，小咪就坐在闵玧其对面，已经几杯下肚了还没要喝醉的迹象，他也摇着头不说，笑着又开始喝酒，直到金南俊问了一句“你是不是喜欢男生？”才愣愣地停下来看着他。  
“这也很正常嘛，爱又不分高低贵贱，你喜欢谁是自己的自由，不用害怕的。”  
金硕珍也跟着点头，酒后反映已经蔓延到脸上了。他说大部分年轻人都能接受，现在又不是中世纪还要抓女巫处刑。朴智旻懂得他的意思，把自己比作少数的人间小天使了。  
闵玧其则说自己看起来这么死板吗？金硕珍笑到倒地，金南俊也拍着大腿把眼睛笑成两条缝，对面的人这才放松下来坦白。  
“好奇妙哦，喝一顿酒就顺便出了柜。”朴智旻像是卸下了一层厚重的躯壳，把一些自己在小县城时的经历大致复述了一通，他们仨都凑上去给了他们的咪咪一个拥抱，把人感动哭了又开始你一句我一句笨拙地安慰起来。  
“也就我们会这么惯着你啦。”金硕珍闭上眼前喃喃了最后一句话，朴智旻抓起他的手吧唧了一口，金硕珍就笑着进入梦乡。  
金南俊喊着“我也要，我是你爹！”结果被捶了一下腿，金南俊也不恼，揉着朴智旻的脑袋自顾自傻笑起来。  
望向对面的人，那个自己一直叫哥的存在，此时正看着他，深邃目光炯炯如星河，带着笑意，朴智旻只记得脑子一片空白，膝盖磕到了桌角也过去抱人，下巴抵着头顶的发旋，他听到自己比自称“爹”的家伙笑得更傻，那人环着他的腰，脑袋埋在自己胸前轻轻呼吸。

一切似乎还是照旧，金硕珍和金南俊不会拒绝朴智旻的黏人，只是偶尔会用家长的口吻说“你这么黏人以后怎么找对象啊？”无奈又温柔，小咪贴着金硕珍的背跟着他走动，像人形抱枕。  
“哎呀，我要出门了，玧其很快就回来了。”  
和舍长说了拜拜后朴智旻又做了一会儿作业，闵玧其带了两人的晚餐回来。小长假从明天开始，住在本市的金南俊一下课就溜回了家，金硕珍也和社团的朋友订好了附近的车票出去玩。闵玧其因为离家太远没有离校，把用过的伞拿到阳台撑开。朴智旻听到动静就去迎接，蹦跶到人面前一个急停把晚饭接过来。  
“这是墨水吗？”抬手轻轻蹭了一下朴智旻的鼻尖，小黑印子跟着手指的方向开出微小直线，闵玧其又蹭了蹭，看到印子消失才满意地收回手。  
朴智旻只觉得那只手微凉，不知道是不是自己的脸开始发烫，被碰到的鼻尖没有跟着升温，反而有种酥酥麻麻的触电感觉。  
上次在一张床上睡过觉了，还拥抱过好久好久，朴智旻只觉得他们之间好像多了些缠缠绕绕的丝线，平日里的普通关心都能联想着变味，他甩了甩脑袋把莫名其妙都赶走。  
他都懂，莫名其妙的都是不可言说，可他是胆小鬼。  
吃饭的时候一起看电影，闵玧其翻出了几年前看过的浪漫温情影片。吃完了饭也不着急收拾，朴智旻拿了抽纸开始擦眼泪擤鼻涕，习惯性地往身边人的身上靠，后知后觉是闵玧其想要挪开结果肩上多了点重量。  
搂着的手很轻很耐心，一下一下顺着手臂溜下来哄他。  
屋里没有开灯，平板的亮光撑起他们微弱的影子，两人盘着腿，膝盖还贴在一起。

考试周忙碌且单调，全寝一起去图书馆复习，颜值过高导致周围的座位格外拥挤，金硕珍休息时去接水发现他们呆的第五书库上座率最高。  
“嘶…嘶…小咪，八点钟方向有个小姐姐在看你。”金南俊在换书的间隙压低了声音。  
很快，那个频频回头的姑娘就经过了他们的位置，自以为很巧妙地留下一张纸条。  
金硕珍边做题边扮鬼脸揶揄，金南俊也学坏了开始一起阴阳怪气。朴智旻摊开纸条看到小姐姐留的信息愣了愣，又递给身边的闵玧其。  
“嗯？”抬眼看了内容，闵玧其把纸条折好收进口袋里，这下变成对面的二金傻傻摸不着头脑。  
“切~是给玧其的啊，那就没什么了。”

假期里727经常四排，金南俊挑了上单，金硕珍选了打野，同车的陌生人刚好要了中单，闵玧其和朴智旻就一个AD一个辅助。金硕珍和朴智旻倒是那种一边打一边还要语音输出的类型，相比之下金南俊只会偶尔发点气音，闵玧其全程点信号。一盘游戏下来就是金硕珍叫着对面打野又偷吃野怪，自己报复回去就是把对面的野区也霸占了，打野偶尔在上中路帮忙，其余时间就发育打龙和等着打团。朴智旻跟着闵玧其在下路时不时奶一口自家AD，大部分时候发出的都是“哇、呀、好厉害”之类的夸奖。闵玧其的英雄池挺深，几盘换了几次位置都能很好适应。  
除夕那天几个人约好了玩几局，但遇到及其不靠谱的同车，金硕珍第一局结束就在他们的小群里连发十几条语音吐槽，陌生玩家怕不是个演员，人头送的实在太积极了点。  
“你们看，2/7/2是要超鬼吗？”  
MVP是玩中单的朴智旻，金南俊叹气再也不要和金硕珍搭档走下路了，这人太吵。  
“下一局我AD，小咪辅助，你们随便。”闵玧其开了房间把人拉进来，结果匹配的队友也要玩AD，见闵玧其选了适合打团的大嘴，那人定下了滑板鞋，朴智旻选了搭配闵玧其的璐璐，上单和打野还是二金。  
那人一开始就朝着下路狂奔，金硕珍啧了一声觉得那人要去送，蹲野区里开垦快乐去。闵玧其和朴智旻只好到中路去。过了一会儿下路发了求助信号，看样子没发育起来，金硕珍帮上路清了一波，叨叨着还是往他的方向去了。大嘴和璐璐的搭配默契十足，过了六级就顺利拿到了对线的人头，金硕珍帮着金南俊推了座塔，见下路乱糟糟的只好支援。第一波团战在将近二十分钟，金南俊的纳尔抢占先机，草丛里的金硕珍也窜出来一顿操作把对面中单送走，对面的打野急于逃走，被闵玧其预测到了路线，一个技能丢过去把残血扣光。前期得到发育的滑板鞋到了中期却一直没什么资源，反倒成了拖后腿，把对面团灭之后也灰了屏幕。到了三十五分钟727开始抱团推塔，中路被推了个干净，对面的上单甚至被打怕了不敢出泉水，他们爆了水晶取得胜利。  
“还是你俩好啊。”金硕珍看了战绩发现闵玧其AD和朴智旻辅助真的很不错，一页页的胜利记录和MVP。  
轮流在群里发红包抽红包，倒计时到0的时候朴智旻在群里发了“新年快乐”，手机很快振动起来，返回界面发现闵玧其给自己发了条语音。  
烟花在街道上一户户地燃放升上天空，炸开了新年，响亮了田野，他也摁下录音键送出祝福，这是单独的礼物。

学校放假早开学日期自然也提前了不少，在教学楼前见到留纸条的小姐姐，二金都没有印象了。把朴小咪拉到一边询问无果，憨憨们就打算先去食堂等炸酱面，朴智旻后来也追上来要一起，三个人就心照不宣地把他们男神卖了。  
朴智旻只吃了半碗就喊撑，金南俊吃完了自己那份就顺手解决掉，一顿暴风吸入也不用等很久。  
上完选修回来的金硕珍察觉到他们小咪不太对劲，拉着人玩了几局游戏，可是运气不太好跪了几局，上铺的小家伙脸色更差了。  
闵玧其到了晚上才回来，金南俊嘿嘿笑着问他去哪里了，闵玧其也跟着嘿嘿两声很快恢复表情说学姐有事找他帮忙。  
看了眼紧闭的床帘，闵玧其摸出手机给朴智旻发信息，几句话就结束聊天，小咪说自己累了想睡，想说什么也只好作罢。

春天里的一大喜事就是给闵玧其过生日，727成员们一向喜欢搞伏击，闵玧其也很配合地耐着性子等。只是今年不一样，除了和二金一起，他还想和小咪一起度过，单独过的那种。  
像是得到了默许一般，闵玧其的大脑也同意身体喜欢着朴智旻。他也知道自己是胆小鬼，鼓起勇气发条祝福的信息也要纠结掉两局游戏。但是金硕珍很肯定地说，“你们是双向的”。半信半疑，小心翼翼，试探地靠近，明知道他黏人本性还是忍不住窃喜。只是他们从来没有问过对方关于爱情的可能性，在关系开始前就牵手拥抱搂在一起。他担心自己对于朴智旻来说只是大家庭里的哥哥，可以黏着撒娇的对象还有所谓的“爹妈”。但是不开口怎么知道答案呢？  
他知道小咪最近不太开心，特别是看到自己要出门又不告诉他目的。不喜欢撒谎，他明明可以说自己要去参加活动等等理由。只能说“回来给你带好吃的”或者“要带什么告诉我”，他喜欢吃自己做的泡菜饼，寝室里偷偷藏了锅，冬天懒得出门的时候他就经常围着自己讨食，可爱的要死。

朴智旻的忧郁像是成了型，好巧不巧就在期待已久的日子里爆发出重感冒。昏昏沉沉地收拾好自己，拽着金南俊的书包带子下楼吃饭。他还是很歉疚不能全寝去吃烧烤，金硕珍找了感冒药冲好递给他，也不好意思叫苦，皱着眉喝光又灌了几口水。闵玧其在自己身边做笔记，朴智旻趴在桌上默默地看他，又在他看回来之前移开视线，找了张纸条写了字推过去，对方看完就收起来，在课桌下牵了牵手，打开保温杯让他喝水。  
下课后金硕珍和金南俊去拿蛋糕，朴智旻先回寝室休息。把准备好的礼物放到寿星的床上，又象征性地吹几个气球，朴智旻才上床合眼。  
做了两三个梦，在醒来的刹那又遗忘了。他听到闵玧其叫他的名字，拉开床帘却发现寝室里安安静静的，灯也没开。  
以为自己幻听了，朴智旻打算躺下时又听到了呼唤便再无睡意，下了床拿了手机。  
还记得同学说的传闻，在阴天里的7楼会有前辈出没，那是个爱而不得的可怜鬼魂，从顶楼一跃而下变成妖冶的花。他生前就住在7楼，16号房间正好就是他们寝室所在的拐角。  
朴智旻一下子紧张起来，毛绒外套裹着的身体开始发烫。给金硕珍打电话却没有接通，金南俊更不用说，长期关静音经常接不到电话。朴智旻犹豫着要不要去别的寝室待着，不敢给闵玧其打电话，因为被鬼听到了就要连他一起伤害了。他焦急地原地打转，窗外的灰白此时也离他好远好远。拜托不要下雨好吗？我好害怕。  
他又上了台阶把玩具熊抱下来，丢到闵玧其床上随后自己也飞快地爬上去，还很注意地让鞋头朝着外边。等玧其哥回来自己再解释好了，以为自己躲起来就不会被鬼找到的朴小咪把自己缩进被窝只露出半个脑袋。  
等到憋出了一身汗，朴智旻才听到开门声，他又想到会不会一开床帘看到已故前辈的脸，赶紧又闭上眼睛。回来的人没有开口说话，看到自己床下的绵拖鞋，朝门边做了个OK手势，金硕珍和金南俊马上撤走了。  
轻轻敲了敲床沿叫他的名字，听到轻微的声响，闵玧其又叫了朴智旻。  
“玧其哥……你回来了……”床上的声音弱弱的，还是没敢拉开床帘。  
“我回来了，只有你在吗？”闵玧其不逗人了，把灯都打开又回到床前，“我可以上来吗？”  
听到了肯定答复闵玧其才爬上小楼梯，看小咪把自己包的严严实实，只敢微微睁眼看他，随后才放松下来。扶着小熊坐到床尾，朴智旻坐起来朝自己伸手要抱抱，眼尾嫣红，闵玧其温热的手指把小拳头打开再牵住，复杂的情绪在心底荡漾开来。

纸条上写的生日快乐，闵玧其想听朴智旻亲口说一遍。  
他从被窝里掏出礼物盒给自己，表面还有身体的余温，闵玧其勾起嘴角说谢谢。  
他又絮絮叨叨说自己等了好久都没有人回来，说自己紧张得心脏要爆炸，说自己如何把礼物放到他床上摆好pose结果自己又因为害怕也躲过来。  
“所以小咪要给我的礼物都在床上吗？”  
“对啊。”看到对方点头，鼻头还因为擤鼻涕搓得粉红，闵玧其凑上去用自己的鼻尖蹭了蹭。  
“小咪自己也是礼物吗？”闵玧其知道自己的笑有些轻佻成分，抱着一点恶作剧心态和隐隐期待。  
朴智旻的脸蛋儿果然肉眼可见地开始泛红了，抿着嘴唇扭捏，最后还是点了头。

和学姐计划了一个月的室外表白算是泡汤了，纸条上“请闵玧其同学加微信”指向性太强，他自己也没意识到，在那些变了味的关心之前就已经有了脱轨迹象，居然还能引起别人的注意。感谢学姐和学姐的女朋友。

“其实，我把想说的话都写在里面了……”朴智旻指了指贺卡，带着鼻音的尾调有些意犹未尽。  
“那…小咪愿意读给我听吗？”  
那人清了清嗓子，忍住了羞怯和笑意，拿起贺卡开始读：

“致亲爱的，一杠，心爱的玧其哥：  
首先要说生日快乐，727男神又朝着成熟迈进了一步……  
作为我们寝室的胆小鬼，我还是要说，  
大家都超级超级爱你的……

只是我和他们的爱好像不太一样，  
它像我，是个胆小鬼，只能独自生长，也害怕见光……  
但我期待着有一天它能从地狱中来，破土而出，冲上云霄……不随波逐流，变换各种形态，拥有持之以恒的热量和一切心驰神往的治愈，只陪着你。

我喜欢你，闵玧其。”

END


End file.
